The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to end closures dimensioned for snap-fit engagement with an end of a flexible spring member and for securement on or along a corresponding end member to at least partially form a gas spring assembly. Gas spring assemblies including such end closures as well as suspension systems that include one or more of such gas spring assemblies, and methods of assembly are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
Vehicle suspension systems of a wide variety of types and kinds have been developed and are commonly used. Components of such vehicle suspension systems are often secured between opposing structural members that move relative to one another during travel between jounce and rebound conditions. In many applications and uses associated with wheeled motor vehicles, the suspension system of the vehicle is adapted and arranged such that there are substantially no operating conditions, during normal usage, under which the plurality of spring devices would be tensioned or otherwise undergo a tension load. That is, the configuration and/or use of conventional suspension systems is such that the spring devices are not tensioned under during rebound motion and are generally used in compression under normal operating conditions.
In some cases, the spring devices can take the form of gas spring assemblies that utilize pressurized gas as the working medium. Gas spring assemblies of various types, kinds and constructions are well known and commonly used. Typical gas spring assemblies can include a flexible wall that is secured between comparatively rigid end members. A wide variety of arrangements for securing the flexible wall on or along an end member have been developed, and it is recognized that different securing arrangements have different advantages, such as low cost, improved sealing or reliability, high strength and/or a capability of disassembly and/or repair, for example. Thus, different securing arrangements may be employed in different applications depending upon the particular conditions under which the gas spring assembly is intended for use, such as applications during which elevated internal gas pressures, over-extension conditions and/or exposure to low temperatures may be experienced. In many cases, a different securing arrangement may be selected and used on each of the two different end members of a gas spring assembly.
One example of a construction that is commonly used includes a component that is typically referred to in the art as an end closure that is permanently (i.e., inseparable without damage, destruction or material alteration of at least one of the component parts) secured to an end of a flexible spring member. In many cases, the permanent connection is formed during a vulcanization or curing process by which an end of a flexible spring member that is at least partially formed from an uncured elastomeric material (e.g., rubber) is vulcanized or otherwise cured and thereby permanently adhered to the end closure, which is typically received within an open end of the flexible spring member.
While a robust and substantially fluid-tight connection can be created between the flexible spring member and the end closure using the aforementioned processes, it has been recognized that such vulcanization and/or other curing processes also include numerous disadvantages or other opportunities for improvement. For example, conventional constructions and the corresponding processes normally include added curing time to allow the end closure to be heated to the curing temperature. As another example, permanently-attached constructions and the corresponding processes often utilize an adhesive compound that is applied between the end of the flexible spring member and the end closure. The application of such an adhesive compound can add material and labor costs to the construction. As a further example, certain applications and/or conditions of use may benefit from the use of an end closure having improved corrosion resistance. Typically, conventional, permanently-attached constructions avoid the use of corrosion resistant coatings on the end closures as discontinuities in the coating can be generated due to clamping during the curing processes. Additionally, some coatings can interfere with or otherwise disadvantageously affect the vulcanization and/or other curing process and resulting permanent connection between the flexible spring member and the end closure.
Notwithstanding the common use and overall success of known gas spring constructions, it is believed desirable to develop constructions for gas spring assemblies and/or components thereof that are capable of providing improved retention and/or securement of the flexible wall, improved performance or other characteristics, and/or overcoming the foregoing and/or other disadvantages of known constructions, while promoting relatively low costs of manufacture, ease of assembly and/or otherwise advancing the art of gas spring devices.